


【最王】蜂之舞

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 女王蜂の王房 | Jooubachi no Oubou (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 女王蜂crossover最王阴最，现王主剧情，现最、凡王支线剧情（？）“我愿你成为女王蜂，立于浮岛的顶端。”欢愉过后，他含满疯狂的眼弯之处悄然一变，变得充满忠诚与痴狂，上帝的墨水恰到好处地点缀，留下他长长的下睫毛，舒适地展露在洁白的肌肤之上。而王马小吉的内心被撕裂，高傲的一半对此处的一切感到厌恶，懦弱的一半却对眼前单膝跪地的男人感到倾慕与恐惧。啊啊，事情到底是怎么变成这样的呢？我到底……是怎么走到这一步的呢？
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	【最王】蜂之舞

那一天。时钟的指针指向第七个数字，报点之时，是与兄长大人约定的逃跑的时间。  
“晚上七点，在村口边的树丛。”  
我们要逃跑，离开这个村庄，去一个没有蜂管辖的地方生活，就我们二人。  
蜂，可以说是这个世界的支配者。  
在蜂的管辖下，每隔一段时间，村子里就会有一个人被抽中献祭给蜂作为口粮。  
而今，是母亲被抽签献给蜂群——那实力强劲，凌驾于人类之上的存在。  
“继续留在这里，只有痛苦而已。”  
我最喜欢的兄长大人在浅金色的眼眸中流露出怜爱与悲伤，他柔顺的发丝垂下来，就如同那悲悯一般的温柔声线，听着这样的声音，我甘愿沉溺在这一片暗金色的海。  
他坚强，冷静，在看似平和的外表下掩藏着决绝。  
“那……母亲怎么办？”  
“小吉，你难道能与蜂抗衡吗？请不要那么做，我不能失去你！”  
他好看的眉头皱了起来，为什么要皱眉，这不是这个精致的面庞上应该出现的表情，这份苦恼打破了本能倾尽一切的美丽。  
不可以让兄长大人露出这样的表情……怀揣着这样的痴恋，我答应了兄长大人的请求，是了，没有人类能与蜂抗衡，而吃人的蜂，也许就是我们人类的神。  
但是——  
“兄长说……不能失去我？是什么意思？”  
小心翼翼地问出话语，我的心都快跳到喉咙口。  
但是兄长大人却弯起了眼眸笑了……啊，我爱着这样的兄长大人，温柔体贴，我爱着他笑起来那好看的下睫毛和仿佛揉碎了锡纸一般闪烁明亮的眼睛。  
随后，他仿佛看穿了我的心事一般地对我说：  
“即使是兄弟……我也爱着你啊，小吉，不同于任何一种爱，或者说，正因为是兄弟，我们之间的爱才能超越任何一种爱。”  
说完，他的脸都红透了，由于害羞，他想要别过头去，但又碍于年长者的身份不能在此示弱——毕竟我已经瞪大了眼睛直勾勾地盯住了他。  
“你，你早就知道？”  
“是……是小吉太不会藏心事了！说谎的时候根本没发现自己的表情在透露着什么吧！”  
欲盖弥彰地放大了声音。  
不过我自己也红透了脸。  
啊啊，真狡猾啊……这样我不就……非跟你走不可了吗——  
然而——  
报时的时钟打过六下，我透过门缝看到独自流泪的母亲。  
头脑无比快速地发现了违和之处，编织的漏洞之处让我一阵晕眩。  
所以，我再次作出了决定，我站在了本要和我一起逃跑的兄长大人的面前，再次看到他好看的眉头蹙起。  
“为什么，你不爱我了吗。”  
“不是的，不是的，”我流着泪，拼命地摇着头，手掌按上发痛的胸口，“但是……我总觉得，我的兄长大人——最原终一，不会说出抛弃这样的话。”  
啊啊，因为他本应就是这样一个无可救药的人，就算没有绝路，他也会将自己逼上绝路，毫无悬念地扛起沉重的责任。  
虽然很奇怪，但是我“想起来了”。  
我喜欢的应该是这样一个人，但是为什么……  
“而且……而且如果是‘最原终一’，是不可能这么明确地吐露爱意……为什么你……我明明最喜欢你，兄长大人，啊咧……？到底是……”  
如果眼前这个胆小怕事，只愿意与我一同逃走的兄长大人才是真实的，那么这份记忆究竟是从何而来。  
朦胧的月亮从云后探出头来，漆黑的夜色却越来越深，寒冷仿佛凝固住了他脸上的表情。  
“是吗……你又……”  
然后，他便突然发狂，那好看的眉梢眼角全部裂开，狰狞地涂抹着名为绝望的疯狂。  
“为什么？！为什么不选择我！”  
他将我摁倒在地，用大得不像人类的力气，随后伴随着癫狂的声线，我看见了在惨白月色下回荡着惨白颜色的白刃。  
“不……不要，兄长大人……兄长大人！”  
然而于事无补。  
就算怎样求饶，心爱之人狰狞的面容也划破了我的心，我的灵魂，我的爱随之干渴枯萎。  
只是，在刀刺下的一刹那，我的记忆回来了。  
从纯白的空中坠下，被绝望的污黑浸染，即便如此也伸出手，被面前的这只……雄蜂所接纳。  
“啊……是你……最原终一……你这只雄蜂……好大的胆子……竟敢玩弄我的记忆！”  
王马小吉，是一名堕入人间的“继承者”。  
是女王蜂的子嗣，下一任女王蜂之名的合法争夺者。  
剩下的话语，随着利刃的再次刺入，全部淹没在黑暗里。

王马小吉做了一个梦。  
梦的开始有一望无尽的花海，湛蓝到刺目的天空，以及少年腼腆的笑容，那精致到男女莫辨的五官上，最出色的便是在阳光下潋滟翩飞的双眸。  
但是梦醒了。  
是梦总会醒的。  
现实却只是一片污黑。  
王马小吉的意识回到本体上之时，欢愉也从尾椎骨一节一节地爬上来，待两只眼睛的焦距终于对准此时压在身上之人的脸庞时，复制体的记忆也正好流入脑海。  
绝望，悲伤，愤怒，羞耻，全部的感情融化在眼前生理上的欢喜之中。  
王蜜不断地渗出，调教良好的身体迎合着动作，甘甜的气味在空气中散开，脑中唯有留下尾器贯穿身体的触感。  
眼角渗出的泪，非恨非喜，只是宁愿模糊这片污浊的最后防线。  
啊，你回来了啊？最原终一泛着生理性的淡淡潮红，竟也能嫣然一笑，现在正好到了，你回来得真是时候。  
真是狡猾。  
无论想说如何恶毒的讥讽，下一秒只能揉碎在冲入顶峰的快感之中。  
这陌生而又熟悉的脸，近在咫尺却又远在天边。  
最原终一抽身而出，热量散尽，余留下冰冷的铁链夺去体温。  
我玩腻了。  
他揉搓着指尖，带着无尽的遗憾说着，语气七上八下还略带责备，好像这一切是王马小吉的错一样，对此换来的当然只是嗤之以鼻的冷哼。  
他毫不怀疑，如果王马小吉此刻能够活动的话，一定已经一拳挥上来了；要是王马小吉此时能从身上的任意一个地方化出毒针的话，自己已经被毒死了。  
可是他做不到，最原终一的嘴角勾起愉悦的弧度。  
编织幻境的游戏已经玩腻了，那么——  
最原终一，这只活了很久的雄蜂，还带着高潮之后的余烬，却就这样单膝跪地，献上了忠诚。  
对此，王马小吉即使再厌恶，内心也不可避免地产生着动摇。  
你有什么企图？  
没有。  
真是奇怪呢，最原酱居然会做慈善吗？别恶心人了，你只是一只贪婪的老不死雄蜂而已吧？这样的你居然不要求回报吗？还是说……  
话语被打断，最原终一微笑着抓起王马小吉的头发，提醒他注意着自己的现状。  
你们王族的争夺，已经是一个盛宴了，啊，不过，如果你这家伙连这样都会失败的话，把你不需要的生殖器送给我当赠品好了。  
那……好，毕竟我最喜欢最原酱啦，现在可以麻烦你放我下来吗？  
王马小吉执拗地抬起头颅，与他平视，冰冷的微笑后是两种截然相反的感情在翻滚。  
一般蜂会在交尾过后提这种话题吗？这只雄蜂果然是疯了吧。  
但是接受这样条件的自己也一样疯狂。  
就这样撕裂，旋转，搅乱了一切的污黑。

蜂是这个世界的统治者，他们拥有强大的力量，漫长的生命，居住于天空的浮岛之中。  
当然，也有少数的个体会使用魔法。  
蜂群由身为omega的女王蜂统治，而作为所有蜂种的“母亲”，祂会诞下维持浮岛运营的beta们，身为雄蜂的alpha们以及成为下一任女王蜂的omega。  
而如今的现任女王蜂，则诞下了两位omega——至少记忆中是这样的。  
其实记忆到底是怎么样的，王马小吉不得不承认，他也已经不再清楚了。  
如果那个懦弱无能的王马小吉是真实存在的话，那么也很好吧，至少可以在夜里获得安眠，而不是每一晚都被噩梦惊醒，看着眼前的景象模糊成那无数个夜晚的屈辱。  
最重要的是，这一切并不是眼前的雄蜂——最原终一造成的。  
我的皇子大人，该回家了。  
不要这么叫我。  
但是内心里另外一个声音却渴望着这么被呼唤，即使已经遍体鳞伤，那个懦弱的王马小吉竟然还爱着“最原终一”吗？  
不，说到底那个记忆里的最原终一到底是哪里来的呢？  
不重要了，这些都不重要。  
王马小吉保持着上扬的嘴角，将脚从趴伏在地上的工蜂脑袋上移开。  
呢嘻嘻，那么，今后你就要为我工作咯？知道了吗？碧池酱~  
那个抖M的雄蜂颤颤巍巍地答应了，无趣。但也很有趣。  
今天也收获了不错的属下呢，多亏了最原酱哦？  
是，一切都是为了您的登基之路。  
恶心，但不能说出口，毕竟忤逆了这个雄蜂又不知道会遭遇什么对待，恶心，对持有这份小小恐惧的自己也感到恶心，就算非常清楚这个性格是来自内心深处的另一个自己，但这份人格的来源又是面前的雄蜂。  
王马小吉望着浮岛的大门，深深地觉得一切都是一个环。  
他曾经被某只雄蜂从那片地方推下去，堕入人界，受尽折磨，如今又被某只雄蜂带了回来，说要复仇，却对此毫无恨意。  
嗯，操虫师狱原昆太和发明家入间美兔吗……想必会成为您登基路上的助力呢。  
是啊，准备也做的差不多了，最原终一恶魔般的话语响起，许是带了些精神控制的魔法，王马小吉只觉得自己有一瞬间的失神，再缓过来时，他已经回到了下界的小屋内，浑身赤裸地。  
您不能一直这样下去了，那只雄蜂的语气里竟然带上了失望，您需要自己学会捕食。  
最原酱？他带上笑脸，指着脖子上拴着的锁链，我这样该怎么捕食呢？  
是了，事到如今才回想起来，已经很久没有吃人了，腹中空空如也，却又要时时警戒这只雄蜂，真是雪上加霜。  
我带回来给您，为了您的安全着想。  
是羞辱吗？是玩弄？还是想让他认清现实呢？直到鲜活的口粮被带了回来，复制体的记忆几乎要冲击得这个高傲的皇子不能保持清醒。  
啊啊，我明白了，你故意的。  
王马小吉以前最为厌恶的便是同类相食，而面对这个仍然活着的人类，显然更能勾起其作为人类部分的回忆，除此之外，与蜂的外表无异的人类也冲击着他的神经。  
但是……我可是王马小吉啊。  
眼前是一个被骗过来的，迷路的樵夫，神色复杂，思维谨慎，王马小吉巧妙地用薄被隐藏好脖间的锁链，半哄半骗，安慰着樵夫紧张的心灵，张开双臂欢迎着同居人的靠近。  
然后，手指化出拥有毒液的针，深深地扎进去。  
我会活下去……  
他面带笑容，非常满意地大快朵颐，余光却早已瞥到了门口半躲着的最原终一。  
就算对皇位没有兴趣，我也不能在这里停下……  
鲜血沾满了床头被角，王马小吉满意地舔掉手指上最后一丝血迹，即使头脑中的另一个人格丝毫没有停止那惊惧尖叫的迹象，即使这是他作为一只蜂第一次捕食活生生的人。  
阶下囚又如何？身心受创又怎样？从现在开始才是好戏，等我一寸寸毁灭你的时候，我也要听到你的哀嚎。  
精彩，真是漂亮，他故意拍着手，在最后一刻才现身，对被囚禁的皇子鞠了一躬。  
不平等的较量，才刚刚开始。

这一天，女王蜂许久未曾进食的消息刚刚传到浮岛的最后一个角落，皇宫那里却传来了更加令人震惊的消息——曾经坠入人界的皇子回归了。  
而当事人王马小吉站在宫殿的走廊里，一步三摇，身边的最原终一则满意地看着他走进了自己的房间，未曾上前扶过一次。  
最原酱，他抬起苍白的脸扬起一个笑容，你怎么不告诉我，我还有一个妹妹。  
最原终一看起来非常高兴，在那边玩味地回答着不着边际的谎言，王马小吉一句也没有听进去。  
在走进皇宫的一刹那，他尘封的记忆就回来了。

昔日花园的嬉戏，互相许下的诺言，那个不擅长表达感情的少女与眼前守在皇宫前的人影重叠，时光如梭，岁月无常，也不过是人间几十载，再见时已经是女王即将退位的关键时刻。  
好久不见……梦野妹妹。  
她紧紧地握住裙摆，似乎想要说些什么，但我已经无暇应付，看似淡淡离去的背影，实则掀起惊涛骇浪。  
我曾于果树顶端为她摘下最诱人的那颗，也曾在两小无猜之际同她玩过统治浮岛的家家酒。  
只因为，她是我最亲、唯一的妹妹。  
不过——  
我的震惊，也并不完全是因为想起了梦野秘密子的缘故。  
而是……她身后站着的三只雄蜂，有一只是当初将我推下去的雄蜂。

落入下界并不是最惨的下场，问题是之后发生的事，光是想起来就觉得呼吸一滞，但就在这时，手掌带着阴影覆盖了上来，视线被剥夺，耳边传来的，那是来自恶魔的轻声细语。  
您不用去回想那些无用的东西，您只需要想着如何成为统治者就行。  
你想多了，王马小吉轻轻拍开遮住视线的手，笑容与往常无异，令我不适的是你不断给我强加的复制体的人格，当然你也是。  
真是遗憾，我以为您最喜欢我了。  
啊，刚才是骗你的，我最喜欢最原酱了。  
即便在精神被如此重压的情况下也能保持高洁，不愧是我看上的您啊，如果是这样的话，当初我把你从黄金蜂教团救出来也是最好的选择了。  
看着王马小吉几乎要失去血色的脸，最原终一满意地笑了笑，怎么，您不喜欢听这个名字吗？  
你以后……不准再说这件事……  
有什么不好的，他们留下了如此合适的您的身体，不觉得现在交尾起来方便多了吗？  
呢嘻嘻，骗你的，随你说好了，我不在意。  
话音刚落，内心深处的情感如潮水般涌来，趁虚而入，吞没了一切的意识。  
最原终一看着眼前突然变得柔弱迷茫的王马小吉，神色如常。  
您怎么了，皇子殿下，不舒服吗？  
兄长大人，你在说什么呢？  
我不是您的兄长大人，请您清醒一点。  
但是，兄长大……啊！  
你是王马小吉，女王蜂的继承人。  
可是，我是……唔……  
痛苦从身体各处传来，同样痛苦的却还有心灵，他张开吐出鲜血的嘴，干涸的声音无声地说着我爱你，即便万劫不复，即使再度背叛，唯有眼前的兄长……  
兄长大人……我知道你的一切啊……  
然而眼前只余留无尽的黑暗。

王马小吉再次醒来时，只感觉已经过了一个世纪。  
其实只有几十分钟而已。  
哈……  
他艰难地起身，布满伤痕的躯体无法支撑他的体重，没有结痂的伤口狰狞着吐出血液，染红一片的床单。  
你是想干什么？  
即便如此，他也没有对那只雄峰表现出丝毫畏惧，语气轻松得仿佛只是一个小小的玩笑。  
皇子大人，这是在锻炼您的精神力。  
王马小吉失笑，锻炼？嗯？如果我回不来，你是不是就准备那样把我打死？  
最原终一抬起头，面带三分惊讶和七分愉悦的痴狂，说着，啊，那也很不错。  
要说王马小吉内心没有震撼是不可能的，凭借着巨大的努力，他总算打败心里那个冒牌货，在快要被打晕过去之前夺回了身体的控制权，而现在看看……面前这只明显不正常的雄峰……真的有可能做出来那种事。  
我不能死。  
王马小吉暗地里咬牙切齿地对自己发誓。  
我一定要活到最后，让他生不如死才行。  
被推下浮岛，被黄金蜂教团捕获又落入最原终一之手。  
前半生没有一件事是由自身意志所主导，但是今后不会了，从前的账，他会一笔一笔清算。  
您要去哪儿？  
去想想，怎样让我妹妹消失。

最原终一是一个疯子。  
我从没这么清晰地意识到这一点，所以当我踏入梦野秘密子的房间时，就下定了决心。  
汝……来干什么？  
为什么要害怕我呢？梦野妹妹？  
我笑着周转于她身侧，故意接近她，触摸她颤抖的身体。  
那个，汝受伤了……  
我不是你最亲的皇兄吗？  
没有回答她的问题，我缓缓地，慢慢地做了点小小的手脚。  
咱知道，但是……汝是来掀起腥风血雨的。  
她看向我的眼神充满了警惕，很好，她已经不像当初那么单纯的，很好……  
不，不不，如果梦野妹妹配合的话，肯定会让一切很快结束的？  
我凑近她的耳畔，像蛇吐着信子一样诉说诱惑，呐，你知道身为女王，最重要的是什么吗？  
是什么？  
是“繁殖力”。  
她沉默了，并不是因为在思考我所说的话语，而是已经陷入还无法思考的地步。  
如我所料一样，梦野秘密子被保护得很好，从未嗅过王蜜的味道。  
空气中充满了甘甜的味道，她颤抖的幅度逐渐增大，下意识地推开了我，双眼因为王蜜的催情效果而变得迷离，本来就笨拙的嘴一直在喘着粗气，神志不清地询问我到底怎么回事。  
这只是做一点准备工作……  
我的双眼愉悦地弯成两道新月，没错，就这样，只有这样——  
你在看着吧？茶柱转子？  
伴随一阵跌落的狼狈，茶柱转子收起翅膀，从窗口掉在地上，脸上全是情欲引起的潮红。  
果然，王蜜对于普通雄峰的影响还是过于巨大了，毕竟这可是只有皇族独有的分泌物。  
我达成了目的，将梦野秘密子扔上她那张柔软舒服的床上之后，还不忘把门带上，从将关未关的门缝里，看着茶柱转子爬上梦野秘密子的床，挣扎着忍耐的样子，非常有趣。  
好了，那么——  
我叫来了卫兵。  
皇女的雄峰趁着皇女还未成熟就伺机采摘了果实，违反了皇族的戒律，应当严惩。

王马小吉回到房间时，已经浑身散发着王蜜的香气。  
哈啊……哈啊……  
并非是要把自己搞成这样，而是因为在黄金蜂教团的时候被调教的过于敏感了，以至于只要稍微把控不好力道，王蜜就会不受控制地涌出。  
希望那家伙已经回去了。  
就在王马小吉这么想着的时候，突然被人从身后抱住。  
我的皇子殿下，真是好手段。  
虽然他口中说着恭敬的话语，但是手却一路往下探，径直深入衣物之内，找到了那不断分泌着王蜜的穴口。  
亏你还能等到现在……  
需要我帮您疏通一下么？皇子殿下？  
明明是询问的语句，却没有拒绝的权力。  
王马小吉因为不断的爱抚已经浑身瘫软，但还是转过身，扬起雪白的下巴高傲地命令道。  
是啊，来帮我解决一下吧。  
遵命，我的皇子殿下，但是，我怕您会因为我的鲁莽而责罚我。  
他轻轻地鞠了一躬，然后从床头拿出了一条锁链。  
冒犯了。

我被锁在了床上，绑在一边手腕上的长长的锁链从床底绕过，再绑到另一边的手腕上，令我整个人张开着双臂，被固定在床上动弹不得。  
而骑在我身上的，则是正在不断进出的雄蜂，最原终一。  
好棒，好棒，好棒，好棒……我的皇子殿下正在努力地适应着我的尾器……这样的身体……已经是极品了……  
他一边用怜爱的眼神抚摸着我充斥着生理性泪水的视线，一边毫不留情地顶入最深处，摩擦过入口处的敏感点时，还会故意放慢速度。  
我除了注意让自己看起来不要太狼狈之外什么也做不了。  
王马君，无论进去多少次都感觉那么棒……  
我有些惊讶地扬起头颅，虽然口中传出的还是淫荡不堪的声音，但我还是要确认。  
刚才他……叫我什么？  
舒服吗？王马君？  
暗金色的眼眸就在我的正上方，看上去充满了犹豫和抱歉，但是他的动作却没有停下来，反而随着逐渐变大的尾器而加快。  
我……对不起……对不起……  
我想开口，无法抑制住呻吟的流出，但是眼前所在的青年……他确实……确实是“最原终一”没错……  
啊啊……最原酱……  
意识模糊之际，我想伸出手为他擦去眼泪，这一强烈的冲动，是我唯一一次与内心里那个柔弱的复制体达成一致。  
我的最原酱……在哭……  
请不要哭泣……不是你的错……  
但是，即使是这微小的愿望也不能达成，因为我的手被死死地固定住了。  
我所能做的，只是与内心的那个复制体一起，到达了高潮。  
不可能的……那个最原终一……怎么可能产生那样的眼神……  
大概是错觉吧。  
然后，便没有办法继续思考了，意识中断在了这一刻。

王马小吉是被敲门声叫醒的。  
他的两位追随者提醒他，昨天梦野秘密子被禁足，而她的一位雄蜂被打入大牢，其他两位雄蜂则被管制观察。  
王马小吉扬起一抹笑意，用最愉悦的声音说着，正合我意。  
这样的话，梦野秘密子就不会遭遇他的毒手了。  
看来只要在那家伙之前行动，就——  
我的皇子殿下，您在这里干什么？  
只是听到这个声音我就感觉到无比恶心，腐朽和冰冷从我的内心倾泻而出，但是同样挣扎着的还有复制体的爱意，无聊又低级的感情叩击着我的心。  
你想怎么样？  
今天您可以回到下界，围剿黄金蜂教团。  
他弯腰屈膝，所作所为无不恭敬，但是王马小吉却从这之中感受到玩弄他人的喜悦与期待。  
我有拒绝的权利吗？  
当然没有。  
意料之中的回答。  
黄金蜂教团吗……王马小吉看向远方，喃喃自语。  
我知道了，做完这件事后，我们就去面见母后大人。  
可能是没想到他这么轻易就答应，半跪在地上的最原终一有一些错愕。  
于是王马小吉冷笑着看向最原终一，看那举动，似乎差点要把靴子踩到雄蜂的脸上。  
喂？你的回答呢？  
啊……遵命……

我带有些许复仇的快意地、忽略了他脸上有些咬牙切齿的样子。  
不管怎么说，能在这里给他难堪，我的目的也算是达到了。  
就凭着这一个进步，我有理由相信，内心里复制体的记忆和人格的影响正在减弱。  
至于最原终一之后会有什么举动予以回敬，我决定见招拆招。  
钦点了几百人的军队后，我在浮岛之顶宣布我即将清剿黄金蜂教团的消息，引起了蜂的狂欢，在这么多时间里，身为人类的黄金蜂教团打着新时代开创者的名义，设计捕获各种种类的蜂，进行实验和活体贩卖，早就遭遇了蜂群的不满。  
大军浩浩荡荡地跟着最原终一前往了只有他才知道的秘密地点，在队伍末端的我则偷偷飞去了梦野秘密子的寝宫，在窗外看了看她的身影。  
我不会道歉的。  
因为只有当上了女王蜂，才能——  
一根钢刺贯穿了我的翅膀，我从半空中跌落，却未能发出声响——几根粗壮的藤条缠住了我，把我拖到狭窄的巷子里，它们前赴后继地涌上来，堵住了我的嘴，让我的四肢动弹不得。  
真是稀奇。  
面前的人带着惊讶半掩面庞，但那宽大的口罩其实已经覆盖住大半张脸，只留下一双阴测测的眼睛打量着我。  
没想到能在这里捉到一只落单的皇子。  
我认得他，真宫寺是清，当年将我推下去的罪魁祸首，我一辈子也忘不了他。  
哦呀，真是很棒的眼神。  
他缠满绷带的手抚摸着我的眉弓，赞叹道，被这种眼神瞪着，谁都会害怕的吧？  
说着，藤条退出了我的口中，我方才能够反唇相讥。  
身为皇族的雄蜂，竟然使用禁术，你可真是大胆……哦，我忘了，你可是大胆到谋杀皇室成员呢，我说的对吗？真宫寺酱？  
啊，这个吗……  
真宫寺是清干巴巴地笑了两声。  
推下去这件事……并不是我个人的决定。  
那会是……啊……  
我有些难以置信地否定着脑海中浮现的答案，其实要让我相信眼前的雄峰会做出谋杀皇室的举动还能活到现在是不可能的。  
其实答案只有一个——  
不，不能被他的话术扰乱了思绪。  
我摇了摇头，决定不去想这件事，反而一转话题。  
话说，本应该在管制中心被监察的真宫寺酱，为什么会出现在这里？  
这……皇子殿下就不用管了……  
随着他的抬手，藤条再度裹上来，这次它们不仅充斥了我的口腔，还夺去了我的视觉，一片黑暗中，感受到冰冷粗糙的藤条在我的身上摩擦，不禁使我一个激灵。  
我从未痛恨如此过这具无用的躯体。  
啊……这，这是……  
我能听到真宫寺是清踉跄着向后倒去。  
王蜜？可是我没有……  
我无法回答他，具有催情效果的王蜜对于雄蜂来说过于刺激了，只能拼命挣扎，希望能够从中找到突破口，趁香气没有引起注意之前找到一个无人的僻静之所，但是——  
前面传来闷哼，是有人倒在地上的声音——我猜就是真宫寺是清被打昏，脚步声渐近，我浑身都紧张起来，又只能待在黑暗里等待着来人的举动。  
啊啊，皇子这一副样子……竟然要被普通臣民看见吗……  
可是没了主的藤条并没有褪下，我的挣扎对于粗壮的藤条来说无济于事，只能希望下方不断渗出的王蜜不要多到从衣物里滴下就好。  
不……等等……工蜂似乎……并不能打得过雄蜂吧？  
这个想法在我脑海中成型的一刹那，我就猜到了来人是谁。  
真是令人不省心。  
熟悉的声音在极近的距离里响起，这一刻我的心里五味陈杂，但又觉得还不如是一只工蜂发现的我。  
我的皇子殿下，您才离开我半天，怎么把自己弄成这个样子了？  
我感受到他的热气打在我脸上，可我没法发出声音，只能呜呜地做出含糊不清的答复，却勾起了他的兴趣。  
真可爱，也许我早该试试这个了。  
下一刻，身体上的藤条又活了过来，口中的藤条悉数退出，我才有办法开口指责他。  
哈……最原酱，你这么一走了之，军队能找到黄金蜂教团的基地吗？  
皇子殿下，您这么一走了之，考虑过我的感受吗？而且……  
他故意探进我的上衣，逗弄着早已挺立的乳珠。  
这样的话，也太危险了。  
我强忍住脱口而出的喘息，颤抖着声音回答，那你还等什么？还不把我弄出来？  
皇子殿下，您的香气太迷人了，这样出去，不觉得不妥吗？  
一边说着，他却丝毫没有停下手上的动作，身体的敏感令我已经没力气反驳他，但是从他的语气里，我听出他已经有了解决的办法。  
还好，您还记得狱原昆太吗？您的操虫使，他似乎有些有趣的东西。  
说着他抬起我的腿，将我的裤子半褪下来，一个活物顺着我的大腿爬上去，在我还没开始恐慌之前就一把钻进了后穴。  
呃啊……哈啊……呜……  
他亲吻着我颤抖的双唇，把我不堪入目的细碎呜咽全部吞下。  
这是吞噬王蜜的虫，只要这样，就可以抑制香气的发散了吧？太好了呢，皇子殿下。  
这就是你的报复吗？  
我强忍着快感，从牙缝里蹦出字词来。  
好……我们……走……

黄金蜂教团，一个让任何蜂听了都会咬牙切齿的名词，在王马小吉这里更是能够令他发出难以抑制的颤抖。  
然而这份感情并不是恐惧，而是——  
愤怒。  
对于一部分人类来说，蜂是支配者，而对于另一部分大逆不道的人来说，蜂是力量更强的工具，只要令蜂听命于人类，就可以产生难以估量的价值。  
于是，就像人间的人口贩卖一样，在下界唯一操控着蜂的贩卖的组织就是黄金蜂教团。  
数百年来，蜂群深受黄金蜂教团的残害，各种失踪死亡数不胜数，而其背后又总是有强大的力量撑腰，每次暴露都能在一夜之间逃得一干二净。  
只有这一次，在最原终一的带领下，他们确确实实踏上了这片可以被称为据点的土地。  
在王马小吉到来时，屠杀已经开始了。  
等一下！等一下！！  
他抑制住疯狂的士兵，救下了一个人类的小男孩，你们都不长眼睛的吗？黄金蜂教团的人身上都有纹身！  
看到皇子亲临，士兵连忙道歉，但是这一片混乱中，他又能阻止多少个人呢？  
啊……哈……这就是你的计划？  
王马小吉在火光冲天中，转过身看向最原终一，看着他眼里闪过的愉悦和病态，只能露出一个自嘲的微笑。  
早该知道……你不会那么好心帮我复仇……  
蜂群所做的无异于挑起人类与蜂的矛盾，登基之后留下多少难题……犹未可知……  
皇子殿下，您红着脸指责人的样子真好看。  
他只会这么说。  
王马小吉扯了扯嘴角，决定不和他多废话，可是正准备转身离去时，体内的虫却在某个敏感点骚动起来。  
最原终一赶快上前一把扶住王马小吉，样子亲昵的仿佛情侣。  
您小心些，皇子殿下。  
滚开。  
王马小吉摇摇晃晃地站起来，可是每走一步，体内的虫都会摩擦着关键部位，他就是这样泛着潮红的脸，在烈火中煎熬着一步步走下去。  
正如他一直所做的那样。  
皇子殿下，有士兵报告，我们抓住了教团的领袖。  
太好了，带我去看。  
但是在那个女人抬起头的一刹那，王马小吉还是被内心的震惊吓得后退了几步。  
这，这是……  
懦弱的自我在哭泣，伸出手又被打落，但是他还是看不清现实，愚蠢，愚蠢又无用。  
母亲……  
那个黄金蜂教团的教母，赫然就是当初最原终一让他们办家家酒用作母亲身份的人类。  
最、原、终、一。  
王马小吉捂着胸口，一字一顿地说着，他一边吩咐士兵把教母处决，一边把这只兴奋得大笑的雄蜂叫到了无人的角落。  
你给我记住。  
一离开下属们的视线，他就一把将其推至墙上，左手死死地抵住对方的喉咙，右手则化作毒针对准了雄蜂的脖颈。  
最原终一的眼神中扫过一丝惊讶，皇子殿下，您已经破除了我对您的暗示了吗？  
你现在只是一时的得势，别以为你过去能玩弄我的记忆，未来也可以这样，我可是……呜嗯……王马小吉，等我登上了王位……  
您的虫，似乎不太安分，需要我为您取出来吗？  
给我闭上嘴！  
已经无法再产生畏惧这样的感情，王马小吉把心中呼之欲出的懦弱感情不断封存，扼杀住那个只会哭喊“兄长大人”的存在，此时此刻的他，变得无比愤怒，极黑的表情下是吐露出的真正威胁话语的口。  
让黄金蜂教团的教母作我的母亲？开什么玩笑！直接让她的据点用作进行游戏的村落？真是好、创、意。  
是了，踏入这条乡间小路的一刹那他就反应过来，混沌的记忆夹杂着无数次死亡的回忆疯狂地涌上来，这里的每一个拐角都是记忆中的样子。  
十年，王马小吉睁大了眼睛，一个黑暗而邪气的笑容浮现在脸上，最原酱，你把我、用无数的复制体困在这个村落里，覆盖我的记忆，陪着你玩了十年的游戏。  
啊啊，原来你全都想起来了……我还以为你会不去看这段记忆而忘记呢。  
开什么玩笑。  
毒针刺入胸膛的感觉无比美妙，王马小吉的耳边回荡着内心复制体奔溃的哭嚎，但他强打着自我的意志，在强烈到绝望的情欲和另一个人格的影响下，杀出了一条血路。  
别以为你可以掌控我。  
小臂粗的、蜂的毒针不断深入最原终一的胸膛，贯穿伤逼得对方吐出一口鲜血，看着他难以置信的眼神，王马小吉嘴角的弧度更加疯狂。  
没错，我确实没有杀死你，但并非是我不能，而是我不想。  
最原终一被血色妆点的绝美面庞在火光中摇曳，但他还是不忘用迷恋的眼神凝视着眼前无比愤怒的王马小吉，我的皇子殿下，您真是……优雅……  
你不过是对我有用。  
王马小吉毫不留情地抽出了毒针，没有注入毒素的伤口因为最原终一自身强大的自愈力而渐渐愈合，但是过于深而宽的伤口还是给躯体造成了巨大的影响。  
如果你哪一天对我没用了，让一只雄蜂生不如死的办法，我还是有的。  
最原终一晕过去之前的最后一刻，只是把他最喜爱的皇子殿下那充满恶意的脸庞，印在了脑海。

一切要从十五年前说起。  
那一天，原本高贵的皇子被人从浮岛推落，身为拥有比人类肉体强劲数十倍的蜂，就算是omega的皇族也不会那么容易死亡，但是当奄奄一息的王马小吉被黄金蜂教团捡到时，噩梦才刚刚开始。  
这是黄金蜂教团得到的第一只皇族，他们如获至宝。  
很快他们就开始在王马小吉身上尝试了各种各样的实验：强制受孕、交尾实验、精神调教……经验丰富的黄金蜂教团多的是手段来控制这些远远比人类强大的蜂。  
他们多的是作为商品的雄蜂，而自从发现了王蜜不仅有催情作用还能对人类产生极大的治愈效果之后，教团就更加疯狂地想要获取他的王蜜，最过分的一次，王马小吉被迫一天都在无间断的高潮中度过。  
由于前代女王蜂没有退役，她的后代们便无法产生子嗣，即使身为继承人的王马小吉生不如死，黄金蜂教团也不会让他产生些许差池，毕竟他可是唯一的至宝。  
在这样的地狱里，他呼救了。  
求求了，神也好，恶魔也好，请将我从这无间地狱里救出去。  
原本他不会轻易求饶，更不可能屈服，但是他非常清楚地知道，再在这里待下去，他的精神将会被逼至极限。  
他已经在这里待了五年之久。  
于是，倾尽在皇家学校里的毕生所学，他不间断地发射着微弱的精神干扰，期望有人能发现自己的求救，但是黄金蜂教团这么多年的运筹帷幄，自然不可能将他设置在人流密集的场所。  
他只能等，等待奇迹的出现。  
或是恶魔的降临。  
那一天，他还是像平时那样，接受着不同雄蜂的尾器，旁边的人类看着嘴馋，也上来分一杯羹，将自己的生殖器插入王马小吉的口中。  
反正也不会有人知道……  
他们互相交谈着，轮流地上他，被戴上口枷的王马小吉只能一边忍受着腥臭一边保持着意识的清醒，试图从自己岔开的双腿，或者是仰面的羞耻姿态中找到一丝属于自己的尊严。  
但是，没有。  
手脚被固定在木桩，整个人被迫躺在一根圆木上接受着前后的夹击，脖子没有东西固定，只能任由头颅无力地垂下，正好方便了那些人类的施暴者找到角度；而那些身为奴隶的雄蜂受过专业的训练，并不会把精液排入皇子的体内而污染王蜜的纯净，他们所要做的只是确保王马小吉源源不断地分泌王蜜而已。  
被白色的浓稠液体喷洒得满脸都是之时，他意识模糊地想着。  
我要不行了。  
如果可以哭泣，他早该大颗大颗地掉下眼泪了吧，可是目前精神已经被逼至极限的他已经丧失了哭泣的权利，或者说，他早已分不清挂在脸上的泪珠是生理性的眼泪还是自己真实的想法。  
救救我。  
求求你，谁都好，救救我。  
他并非怕死，只是这样没有尊严地活着，比死还难受。  
就在这么想的时候，天顶突然破开了一个洞。  
质量巨大的石头一下子砸死了还在王马小吉口中耕耘的人类，其他雄蜂也吓得四散而去，一片灰尘和混乱中，他看到了从天而降的救世主。  
也是另一个地狱的开始。  
王马小吉笑了。  
精液顺着嘴角流下去，从耳鬓滴到发尾，又压弯了那紫色的翘发来到地面，他每说一个词，都有更多的精液咕咚咕咚地从口鼻处冒出，但是他还是努力地抬起头颅，无比清晰地对着降临到他身边的蜂说道。  
杀了我。

久违地梦到了不愉快的东西。  
我醒来时，身旁的最原终一仍在熟睡，那清秀到艳丽的面庞此时没有奇怪的颜艺或是病态的微笑，竟变得如此顺眼。  
为什么还不醒……  
我扯开他胸口的衣物，伤口在完美地愈合着，看来他只是睡着了，我的内心松了一口气。  
不，不会的，我是指，“那个王马小吉”松了一口气。  
但我不禁皱起了眉头——  
搞什么，是怕你在地上睡自愈能力会下降才分你一半床的，现在你的王已经醒来，哪有臣子还在熟睡的道理？  
起来，今天你要跟我去面见女王蜂。  
我将他推到地上，下坠的惊恐让他瞬间醒了过来，但是似乎还是不太清醒，只是趴在地上，缓缓地抬头。  
我并不理会他，自顾自穿好了衣服就往门外走去。  
快要出门时听到了一句微弱的呼唤。  
王马君……  
我半信半疑地回过头，怀疑自己是否听错了，但是当我的视线撞上那一片暗金色的海洋时，我的内心却忍不住动摇。  
他毫无谎言的双眼里确确实实写满了真实。  
这是怎么回事？  
我刚想开口询问，却听到从门口传来的，元气的打招呼声。  
哈呀，早啊，皇子大人。  
我的内心有些不愉快，为什么我妹妹的身边尽是一些奇奇怪怪的雄蜂，这种女人竟然也能成为皇族的家臣……真是令人难过。  
但我还是扬起一个一百二十分的元气微笑，早啊，夜长酱，你从管制所放出来了？  
嗯嗯，因为安吉什么都没做嘛~神明为安吉作证~  
眼前黑皮白发的少女并不是我们蜂群的成员，她是很早之前由我的母亲大人从别的浮岛救回来的孩子，但这并不是我对她产生厌恶的点……我真正讨厌的地方，是她一直重复着同类相食。  
没错，我最为厌恶的同类相食。  
那，你来找我有什么事吗？  
我这样问了，于是这位古怪的少女歪着头，宽大的黄袍下露出暴露的着装。  
神明大人说了，小吉在说谎呢。  
我面上波澜不惊，惊讶的表情恰到好处，但是内心还是充斥了疑惑，毫无疑问她指的就是梦野秘密子的事件，但是那天那间死无对证的房间里，只有被王蜜迷得晕头转向的皇女和雄蜂……她究竟是怎么知道的？  
是吗？最近说了太多的谎，我也不知道你在说哪个了，要不给点提示？  
面对我的装傻，她合十双手，摆出无比虔诚的样子……  
主这么说了，虽然小吉不是乖孩子，但是小吉所期望的一切还是会在今天画上句号。  
哦是吗？那真是谢谢你的主。  
我没兴趣与她玩哑谜，打了个哈欠后决定叫上最原终一前往母亲大人的所在。  
最原酱，是时候……  
回过头，一脸震怒的最原终一已经站在了我的身后，看见我转过头，反而咬牙切齿地露出一个无比“和善”的微笑。  
是时候清算一下了，我的皇子殿下。  
我还没来得及说什么，他就一把关上了房门，身后窜出无数的藤条，把我拉回了床上。  
糟了，我怎么忘记他已经接管了真宫寺是清的魔法？  
亲爱的皇子殿下，请您不要忘了——  
他不断地靠近我，每一步都带有愤怒的余音，而灵活的藤条很快缠绕上我，探入我的上衣，褪下我的内裤，抚摸着我的尾器。  
是我，把你从黄金蜂教团救出来，是我，给了你休养生息的地方，也是我，让你重新回到这座浮岛——  
他每说一句话，藤条就高高扬起，狠狠地抽我一下，但我紧咬双唇，未能让声音传出一丝一毫，只不过这具敏感的躯体在这样的痛感下，竟也能分泌出王蜜，我不禁急得要翻了白眼。  
不可原谅。  
他走上前整理着我鬓角的碎发，言语中带有强烈的精神干扰。  
但我惊讶的发现这一切已经对我没有用了，于是我反而向他露出了一个邪气的微笑。  
不可原谅，不可原谅……  
他的眼中闪过一丝震惊，随后操纵藤条上前将我层层缠绕，控制住我的四肢，进入我的口腔，扩张着后面的小穴。  
太调皮了，我的皇子殿下。  
他真的很生气，只是抱臂冷冷地在一边观赏着藤条将我玩弄至快感的顶峰。  
你可真聪明。  
趁着意识半清醒的时候，我咧开嘴向他笑道，你知道你已经不该自己上了，解除了暗示的现今，只要你靠近我，就会被我的毒针贯穿，下一次可不只是贯穿那么简单了。  
最原终一有一瞬间的讶异，然后仿佛听到什么很好笑的事情一样放声大笑。  
是吗，是吗，我的皇子殿下，您在说，我不能占有您了吗？  
他打了一个响指，藤条蒙上了我的眼睛。  
而就在这一刹那——我不知道他怎么做到的，他的气息从我面前消失了。  
那么，现在这样呢？  
我不得不承认，最原终一是一只总是有超出我的预料的雄蜂，比如他现在使用的这个魔法，在任何一本禁书上都没有记载。  
他到底存在于这个天地间多少年了？  
雄蜂的寿命没有硬性规定的长短，但是大多数雄蜂都在几百岁左右就终结了自己的一生，有些想要活的久得，可以活上千年，至于雄蜂的寿命极限，未有人挑战过。  
女王蜂会随着朝代的更替而消亡，而工蜂的寿命只有一百年，他们都不如雄蜂的特殊。  
我不禁怀疑，面前的这只雄蜂，比我想象的还要古老得多。  
时间一分一秒地过去，我有理由相信王蜜已经在我被迫岔开的两腿间形成了一个小水塘，在这么浓郁的芬芳中，他是怎么撑下来的？  
不，最原终一……好像不曾对王蜜产生过反应……一切的性欲都是他自身的选择。  
没有气息，也不再有声音，整个房间似乎只剩下我一个人，长时间的紧绷让我疲惫起来，但是王蜜却没有停止分泌的迹象。  
我有些不安地扭动身体。  
他一定在某一处欣赏我失态的样子吧？真恶心。  
此时我的双手正被牢牢地捆住，从上方反折在脑后，两根粗壮的藤条固定住大腿的走向，使我不得不分开双腿跪在床上，而尾器正被藤条无微不至地照顾着。  
虽然毒针只能从四肢的末端幻化出来，但我非常自信能在感知到他的一刹那用针再次贯穿他——毕竟这种柔软的藤条是无法阻挡住皇族特有的毒针的。  
我有些累了，身边没有了他令人作呕的言语，倒有些不习惯，但是他应该没有把我抛在这里的必要——  
等等……  
我到底是什么时候产生了他不会离开我身边的错觉。  
不要试图理解疯子的思想。  
就在我开始思考该如何一个人脱离出来时，面前传来了声音。  
皇子殿下，您想要听故事吗？

王马小吉再次整装待发前往女王寝宫的时候，身边多了两只蜂。  
真宫寺是清和夜长安吉。  
黄金的厚重大门缓缓打开，穿过琳琅满目的装饰艺术品，来到最顶端、也是浮岛最边缘的阁楼，羽绒妆点的房间内，安静地躺着一个巨大的身影。  
已经垂垂老矣的女王，由于无法维持人类的形状而变得丑陋，蜂的形态特征从各个地方窜出来，已经变成了昆虫头颅样子的复眼吃力地打量着来人。  
母亲大人。  
王马小吉一把坐在为来访者提供的椅子上，斜着眼问道。  
能不能回答我，为什么要把我从浮岛扔下去？  
他感到眼前老蜂巨大的复眼扫了一眼真宫寺是清，缓缓地回答。  
孩子，你长大了。  
不可一世的皇子沉默了。  
真宫寺是清上前一步，够了，我已经做了那么多的事，告诉我暗室在哪儿？  
女王蜂便不再绕弯子，直截了当地问，守卫都被你们解决掉了？  
身后的最原终一优雅地行了个礼，仿佛邀功。  
这是逼宫。  
也是问罪。  
其实，一直只是对真相视而不见而已。  
区区一只雄蜂，把皇位继承人推下浮而不被问责是不可能的。  
而问题是，当年出了那么大的事，竟然连凶手都没有抓到就草草了事，若说背后没有势力支撑谁也不信。  
而浮岛上，最强的势力便是这高高在上的女王蜂。  
王马小吉说不上自己对她有多么的喜爱，一直以来，他只是很感谢眼前的女人赋予他生命，仅此而已，但在他跌落之前，女王蜂与他个人之间还是能保持普通的关系，不至于太浓烈，也不至于没有亲情——  
孩子啊，你知道为什么女王蜂会衰老吗？  
没兴趣知道。  
那是因为，子嗣的诞生，夺走了女王蜂的精气。  
——因此从未怀疑过，有一天自己会被自己的母亲所妒恨。  
知道吗？曾经我也和你一样，争强好胜，无往而不利，我知道诞下继承人会促使女王蜂的老化，也竭力试图回避这一问题，但是自然规律不允许我这么做，所以你和秘密子还是出生了，我在你一出生的时候就觉得你和我很像，便把我的姓氏赋予了你，而秘密子的姓氏则只能继承于那只雄蜂。  
刚开始，我还以为事情来的没有那么快，家庭和睦的快乐蒙蔽了我的双眼，但是很快，我的魔法在消退，体能也一天不如一天，在我弯腰忍受老化带来的病痛时，我看到你和秘密子在花园里嬉戏，身手灵巧的你一把就摘下了苹果树上最高的那颗果实。  
那一刻，我在你身上看到了以前的自己，我终于发现，真正的自己已经从身体里流失掉了，转移到了你的身上。  
我害怕了，我害怕死去，害怕苍老，也害怕……你。  
女王蜂说完这一个长长的故事，终于有些上气不接下气，过了一会儿，她的触须指了指墙角的一个柜子，对真宫寺是清说道，去，把那个柜子搬开，后面有你想要的东西。  
所以，你就让另一个浮岛的皇子来做这件肮脏的事？母亲大人，您不仅懦弱，还很愚蠢，外人始终不可信，倘若您明白这些道理，也不至于落到临死前被问罪的地步。  
你不懂，是我收留了他，他为了保住自己的姐姐吃掉了他的母亲，因此被神明诅咒拥有腐化之手的他已经无法在任何蜂群生活下去了。  
王马小吉看着从柜子后面的暗门钻进去的真宫寺是清，那夜长安吉呢？您只为了她那晦涩不清的预言的能力，就灭了另一个浮岛？  
女王蜂没有回答他，巨大的蜂首转向那预言的巫女，问着，孩子，我要死了吗？  
不，白发的巫女露出虔诚的笑容，握住了女王蜂的手——或者说，前足。  
神明大人说了，您还能活很久。  
女王蜂似是放下了心，孩子，你的预言一向很准，不枉牺牲那么多的同族。  
不，母亲大人，您搞错了，夜长安吉的预言并不是一直那么准的。  
王马小吉感受到内心的煎熬，这一刻，他与复制体的人格和记忆高度重合，可是他仍要做，不仅为了给过去的自己一个交代，也是对当下的现实的反叛。  
再见了，母亲大人。  
仿佛睡前的耳语，呢喃而又轻柔，俯身而上的行为好似只是为了一个晚安吻。  
如果那小臂粗的毒针没有贯穿女王蜂的身躯的话。  
他曾经放任士兵杀了冒牌货的母亲，现在又亲手毁了自己的血亲。  
只有皇族的针能够重复使用，流入毒液后基本已经可以宣告任何蜂的死亡，王马小吉抽出毒针，恢复了手的样子。  
走吧，你自由了。  
夜长安吉笑了笑，不可置否，但也没有动。  
他没有说出口的是：我也是。  
统治者死亡的讯息很快通过空气传播的信息素被每个臣民接收住，每个人都抬着头，等待着新任女王蜂的出现。  
皇子殿下，现在作为继承人最重要的是找一个安全的地方羽化。  
最原终一上来扶住了他摇摇晃晃的身躯，两人缓缓地穿过金碧辉煌的走廊，然后王马小吉忽然就倒下了。  
可能是……离得太近了……不用担心——  
话是这么说，豆大的汗珠却从紫色的发丝之间落下来，他捂住胸口的指尖发白，后背爆出了薄纱般的虫翅，但这一羽化的关键的过程却被一个意外的声音打断。  
孩子，我从未小看过你，也从未愚蠢。  
王马小吉痛苦地伏在地上，玻璃落地窗的外面能看到下界的大好河山，但他已经无暇欣赏，羽化和母亲未死带来的双重打击令他的气息变得紊乱，更没有力气回头看她一眼——  
下一秒，一切都乱了。  
他看见最原终一挡在他的身前，一段手指从这只雄蜂的胸腔穿出来。  
皇子……殿下……  
鲜血从他的胸口和口腔蔓延出来，伤口开始发黑，但是他笑着一把抓住了准备缩回去的手，无视了背后真宫寺是清的挣扎，以及“伪死”复生的女王的惋惜哀嚎。  
请安心羽化。

我是一个人类。  
世界上第一个人类。  
在很久很久以前，久到在人类这个种族还未出现，久到诸神还未隐退，某只无聊到绝望的女王蜂开始尝试和猿类杂交。  
蜂不愧是神明最完美的造物，他们的基因甚至能盖过牲畜的野蛮。  
于是我出生了。  
随着我的诞生，他们认为人类的存在会变得非常有趣，便开始大规模地制造人类，而我作为第一位人类，获得了上天的垂怜。  
不老不死，青春永生。  
神明的祝福。  
但是这一祝福却遭到了蜂的嫉妒。  
你没有美丽的翅膀，为什么能得到神明的垂怜？你没有强劲的体魄，为什么能得到不死的殊荣？你没有绚丽的魔法，为什么能得到青春的永驻？  
他们笑起来，没事，我们帮你。  
趁着神明的隐退，蜂群开始躁动起来，在一个个无人知晓的夜晚，我被关进笼子，被注入魔法，甚至被调换了内脏。  
神不爱我，不然我在被这么做的时候，神在哪儿呢？  
他们害怕杀死我会惊醒神明，获得降罪，于是变了法子地让我活着，而我则在这样的日子里，变得越来越像一只蜂。  
或许他们只是想把我改造成一只工蜂，但是过量的实验和魔法元素的注入，意外地使我有了雄蜂的气味，终于有一天，我冲破了那片牢笼，伤痕累累的身体快速地愈合着。  
隐形、位移、精神置换、形体变化、行为限制……  
数不清的魔法在我脑海中回荡，我在一片混乱中冲破了层层守卫，飞往了下界。  
待我清醒了之后，我发现我也许获得的不是神明的祝福。  
我没办法杀死自己，他人也不能轻易杀死我。  
我尝试过研究对抗蜂类的药剂和魔法，在自己身上使用……但无济于事，最后还一手促成了几千年后黄金蜂教团的成立。  
我想去死，可是绝望无法杀死我，漫长的岁月模糊了我的认知，也没有人教我应该怎样去活着。  
只有蜂群，蜂群依旧繁荣且污浊，后来又过了很久，有几大蜂群的高层联手在下界成立了黄金蜂教团，通过人类之手抹消证据。  
我不愿去管这件事，我只好奇他们有没有研发出新的技术，这一等又是几百年。  
然后我收到了一只蜂的、微弱的精神波动。  
说实话我很惊讶，在黄金蜂教团的内部，多半充斥了神志不清的蜂，能如此清晰地求救的蜂，是这么多年来唯一一只。  
我没有立刻行动，而是悄悄打听了消息，得知这是一只落入下界的年幼皇族继承者，已经在这里被关了五年之久。  
五年，对我来说只是一眨眼的功夫，但是我深知黄金蜂教团的手法，在那种地狱里待上五年，那是怎样绝望的地狱。  
或许很快就会丧失意志了吧。  
这么想着的我，在一周后再次经过这片区域的时候，还是再次听到了带有恸哭意味的、小小的呼救。  
到底是为什么，他还想要保持意志？  
到底是为什么，他还能发出呼救声？  
到底是为什么，他还可以保持高洁？  
为了弄懂这一切，回过神来时，我已经站在一片废墟内，从圆木上解下了精神濒临崩溃的他。  
纵使全身都污浊不堪，我将他小小的身体抱起来，还是感觉我正怀抱着一块宝玉。  
从他的身上，我找到了希望。  
我编织了他最喜爱的谎言，按照自己的愿望肆意地占有他，但是我逐渐发现，我所想要的不过是看着他在这一片浓郁到绝望的黑暗中发光。  
所以，请成为女王蜂吧，我的皇子殿下。  
您将披荆斩棘，登上顶点。  
他做到了。  
纵使他的母亲百般阻挠，甚至放出还在禁足中的真宫寺是清准备再次对他不利，但我不允许这样的事情发生。  
只不过在观察那只雄蜂的时候，我发现了真相。  
这竟然也是一只皇子，但他之所以无法羽化成为女王蜂，是因为他身上有着腐化的女王蜂的味道。  
他吃掉了前任的女王蜂，获得了力量，和神明的诅咒。  
也许我应该解下他手上的绷带，这样就可以从漫长的时光中解脱。  
但是唯有这一次，我看了看正被束缚在墙头微微颤抖的王马小吉，还是向他走了过去。  
他就要成功了，不可以在这里停下，而我是那么地热爱这片永不屈服的光芒。  
所以在前往女王蜂的寝宫之前，我悄悄做了准备，并向他诉说了一切，连同滔天的爱意和我的身世。  
他少见地开始了沉思，我则怜爱地亲吻了那两瓣尖刻的嘴唇，然后才想起来，面对眼前这个王马小吉，我是第一次亲吻他。  
没错，最原终一是一只不人不蜂的怪物，并且一心求死。  
我只是……没想到这一天还是来的这么快。  
如今，吃掉了两只皇族的真宫寺是清解下了手上的绷带，准备对正在羽化的、最虚弱的王马小吉不利。  
那一刹那，我全部都明白了。  
我早该想到的，女王伪死释放信息素，只为了逼出王马小吉的羽化，而真宫寺是清则为了自身的利益可以为女王做任何事。  
而女王蜂，则设下了这一切的局，从头到尾只是为了让王马小吉带我到她的面前……不愧是这家伙的母亲啊……  
所以我挡在了他的身前，承下了腐化之手的这一击。  
神明的祝福和神明的诅咒，哪个更厉害？  
我限制着真宫寺是清的活动，回头就给想要我这具不老不死躯体的女王蜂下了精神混乱的魔法。  
我是那么地爱您，我的皇子殿下。  
我伸出手抚摸他充斥着痛苦与震惊的脸庞，留下森森的血印，我喜欢在他身上留下我的痕迹，一向如此。  
我花了十年的时间创造了一个只想着我的复制体，也花了十年的时间，用我的痕迹替代了他身体里每一处的污浊。  
可是您还是不爱我。  
如果您无法爱上这样的我，那我便成为您在这个世界上最恨的存在，那也不错。  
我一边说着一边缩回了手，随着意识的模糊，我觉得我这次可能真的再也回不来了。  
要是我真的只是一个正常的最原终一，要是我学会如何爱一个人的话，那该有多好？如果可以，而你又喜欢，我也愿意还给你一个清清白白的最原终一。  
最后，我看到了另一个他的身影。  
啊……小吉……  
这一次，你会选择跟我走吗？

距离女王蜂易位，已经过去了数十年。  
本来在蜂群之中，皇位争夺必然伴随着你死我活，但是在这个浮岛之上，奇迹般地发生了两位继承者都成功羽化还能和平易位的事实。  
皇女梦野秘密子继承了这座浮岛的女王蜂之名，而同样羽化的王马小吉则带着一帮追随者，接收了曾经被前任女王蜂侵略而毁灭的，夜长安吉的故乡。  
而那一天，在浮岛边缘，风景最好女王寝宫，曾坠下了两只蜂，而后沉默中再次响起的话语，便徒留预言之巫女的祈祷。  
一切都画上了句号。  
夜长安吉的故乡很美，碧蓝色的水从山顶跌倒谷底，湛开了一片宝石般的水花。那里的蜂似乎都受这片仙境的熏陶，每一个都优雅得仿佛艺术家。  
“今天浮岛好像来了新的蜂？”  
两只年幼的蜂簇拥着小脑袋，暗金色和紫堇色的眼睛对望了一眼，其中一只鄙夷地撇了撇嘴角：“你去吧，我今天要和安吉桑学竖琴。”  
“你要是找不到我可不要哭鼻子，我去和新人介绍下我们浮岛。”  
“不会的……见新人好麻烦……我不要。”  
“诶？夜长怎么来了？”  
夜长安吉跑回了女王蜂的寝宫，几分钟之后，王马小吉跟着蹦蹦跳跳的夜长安吉跑了出来。  
“怎么还会有新蜂来头大到让女王蜂亲自接见的？”  
“那去看看吧？”

我曾经做过一个梦。  
梦里有无尽的花海和湛蓝到刺目的天空，当然，还有你的音容，那精致到男女莫辨的五官上，最出色的便是在阳光下潋滟翩飞的双眸。  
但是梦醒了。  
因为我伸出手去触碰他的脸颊。  
“最原酱？”  
我认识的最原终一是一个恶劣的家伙，抱着真宫寺是清从浮岛上一跃而下，那一天，同样消失的，还有我内心复制体的人格和记忆，仿佛那个“王马小吉”已经随着他最爱的兄长一起去了一样。  
而那个“我”……也许我不该苛责他，他作为不停地陪伴最原终一玩扮家家酒的游戏的对象，早就知道了最原终一那副伤痕累累的身体——即使是神明的祝福也无法消去的伤口，将肉体改造成蜂类的痕迹，千百年来一直留在他身上。  
我没有因为这种事就原谅他对我做的一切，但是真正令我意难平的点在于，他什么都没有给我留下……  
然而，直到我再次见到这双暗金色的眼睛，我才知道我错了。  
“王马君……？”  
他眨了眨眼，有些迷茫地喊出我的名字，将手覆上我的手背。  
那家伙……在我心里留下了一个形象，一个完美的、符合我预期的“最原终一”的影响，他不同于那家伙之前所扮演的兄长的形象，也超越了任何我能够触及的想象。  
恐怕，那也是他内心深处真正想要成为的样子。  
“啊……抱歉，下意识地叫了出来，你就是这片区域的女王蜂吧？初次见面，我是……诶？话说你知道我的名字吗？”  
看着他有些慌张的样子，我不禁觉得好笑：“你来这里是要干什么？”  
“如你所见，我没有过去的记忆，但是我……很奇怪……我闻到了自己的气味，于是我觉得这是发现过去真相的线索，便一路追寻，来到了这座气味最强烈的浮岛。”  
“啊……嗯……”  
“不过我还面临一个困境……说起来真的非常抱歉，我好像来到了这次路程的终点，”说着，他展开了他的双翼，在阳光下清晰可见的斑驳正在腐蚀，“我的身体正在发生变化……似乎再也无法飞行了。”  
最后，他有些抱歉地别开了头：“如果可以的话，能收留我吗？对了，我似乎……以前认识你……”  
“唔……”  
我踮起脚尖嗅了嗅他的味道，他似乎被这突如其来的亲昵举动吓了一跳，但我也很快见好就收，露着一张笑脸说道：“最原酱，你真的只是觉得认识我这么简单吗？”  
他身上雄蜂——不，蜂的味道已经很淡很淡，我心下了然。  
翅膀的腐化，信息素的消退，但是能够正常活动并且毫无影响的身体……  
他正在慢慢变回一个人类。  
“啊……我……我以前和你……”  
“打住。”  
我制止了他回忆过去的事情，围着他转了一圈，然后满意地笑了起来。  
“呢嘻嘻，这才是我的最原酱嘛……总之，欢迎回家，这里是你的浮岛哦？最原酱。”  
作为女王蜂，我已经诞下子嗣，身体获得了衰老的权利，而眼前全新的最原终一，则会在不久的将来彻底变成一个人类吧？  
那就这样吧，你在我心中种植下的爱意，我也一并接受，这是对你最后的祭奠，也是一个全新的开始。  
我看着因为迷惑和窘迫而陷入思考的最原终一，哈哈大笑起来，末了还在他的嘴唇上啄了一口。  
欢迎回家，最原酱。

**Author's Note:**

> 开头那段我老早就写了的，一年前的事儿，后面回浮岛的一连串剧情才是今年写的
> 
> 解释一下设定，女王蜂生育之后变得和人类一样能够衰老，而最原也变回了人类  
> 所以他们能携手共度此生，享受剩下的时光  
> 以及一个小细节  
> 王马生了一个岛啊x  
> 所以最原才能循着味道过来，一个岛都是他们的后代味道怎么可能不强烈  
> 这才是女王蜂真正厉害的地方x
> 
> 其实还有个阴最的he。  
> 如果未来有兴致，再写（请不要抱有期望）


End file.
